


Protocol M

by slcwrit



Series: Cheers to the Heroes Behind the Scenes [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, POV Outsider, Season 2 ish, i guess, i love alex and lena but this season is nuts, the one where lena is still awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slcwrit/pseuds/slcwrit
Summary: Lena moves to National City and meets the Danvers sisters. Jess approves (sort of. it just takes a while).Not a continuation. More in conjunction with the first in the series. This time from Jess's point of view.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: Cheers to the Heroes Behind the Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721389
Comments: 26
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I had so much fun writing from Kevin's point of view, that I thought I would try another one. Not sure how it turned out, but I hope you have as much reading it as I did writing it. Please enjoy!
> 
> You don't have to read the first in the series, but it would help to understand the original characters in this one.

Jess loves her job. Truly. Not just because of her salary (she really, really loves her salary), but because she is legitimately proud of how L-Corp was able to turn its back on their old ways and move forward to a far brighter, positive future. 

And she is good at it. Multi-tasking came naturally to her, having learned very young to balance school, extra-curriculars, a job, and caring for her three younger brothers. 

Not that being the Executive Assistant to The Lena Luthor compares, but she also learns very quickly. 

Speaking of, Jess also truly loves her boss. Not in a creepy, stalkerish way, but in a I-respect-you-as-a-person-and-what-you-do-to-better-this-world kind of way. Lena Luthor is kind, generous, witty, and has a ridiculously soft center that she valiantly guards with walls of steel. 

Understandable, considering her circumstances. To be fair, it definitely adds to her assertiveness in the boardroom. Jess has accompanied Lena to enough meetings to see the results of that _freaking_ eyebrow raise. (And yes, maybe Jess considers herself the guardian of said walls, brandishing a flaming sword and everything. Her glare is not half bad either). 

So overall, Jess loves her job, her company, and her boss. But right now, she could seriously see herself smacking Miss Luthor. Her right eye had started twitching thirty seconds ago and she didn't see it stopping anytime soon.

"Miss Luthor, I'm afraid I need you to clarify. What, exactly, did you need me to confirm?"

Lena looked up from where she was typing at her desk, concerned. "Jess, are you feeling ok? You look a little red."

Jess consciously tried to regain her normal breathing pattern. The stupid eye kept twitching. "I'm perfectly fine, Miss Luthor, just wanted to make sure I heard the order correctly."

Lena smiled happily, "I bought 100 bouquets of assorted flower arrangements to be sent to Kara Danvers's office at CatCo. I just need you to confirm they were delivered."

So she had heard correctly. Miss Luthor sent a reporter 100 bouquets for writing an unbiased article on her. Honestly, it wasn't even that good.

"I'll check on it."

Her tone must have implied something, because Miss Luthor took another look at her face and sighed, leaning back in her chair, "I did it again, didn't I?"

Jess relaxed slightly, recognizing the atmosphere as the Friendly-Boss-Mode that'd been present lately as opposed to the Purely-Boss-Mode that dominated when she first started four years ago. 

She started hesitantly, "Miss Luthor, if I may--"

Lena waved a hand in response, seemingly resigned to the upcoming lecture. "Please, Jess, I think we both know this is one of those times you call me 'Lena' and inform me how I, once again, deviated from social norms. Protocol M initiated."

Jess didn't stop to think. In the back of her mind, she heard Sarah telling her to reign in her impulse control, reminding her that it'll get her fired one day (no matter how good at her job she was), but this could not be stopped. 

"Lena, what the hell?!? 100 bouquets? For an article? That was, seriously, mediocre at best? You already gave her full access to your office, which, I might add, was completely uncalled for. Kevin hadn't even reported his background check to me yet. What if she was an assassin? And I get it, Lena, I do. She was fair to you, even after your little disagreement about the detection device. But you deserve that! You deserve to have the world treat you fairly, without preconceived notions. That doesn't require a thank you like that!"

Lena had the audacity to smirk at her. Seriously, Jess could smack her right now. "So, you're saying, 100 bouquets wasn't enough? I knew I should've sent 144. A nice, squared number. Kinda like 100, actually."

The other eye started twitching.

Lena continued, "Jess, I get it. It was over the top. You're right, I went a little overboard."

"A little??" Jess was trying very hard not not to hyperventilate.

"You don't understand. It was, new. And appreciated."

Jess took a deep breath. "Lena, we've shared a lot over the years. I know about your boarding school days. This isn't like that. It's not a business transaction. One action doesn't require an equal reaction."

She thought for a second, then amended, "Actually, this isn't even an equal reaction. This was freaking over the top."

She thought for another second, as Lena continued to watch her, an amused look on her face. "Hold on, do you like this girl? Is that what this was? Flowers are romantic, usually." Jess thought back to the reporter. Blonde, glasses, preppy, too much enthusiasm and cheer. Didn't seem like Miss Luthor's type, but who's to say?

Lena chuckled, and then sighed, resigned, "No, Jess, I'm not interested in Kara. They weren't supposed to be romantic flowers. She was nice, and I admit, I wanted to thank her and make a good impression. I acknowledge that this was one of my 'extra' moments."

Jess also sighed, then sat gracefully into the chair in front of her boss's desk, tension easing from her body, "Lena, I apologize for my outburst, Protocol M or no. Of course I will check on the delivery for you. You know I find your 'extra' actions endearing, most of the time. We all just want to look out for you, but you're the boss. We will support you in anything you choose to do."

Lena gave her a small, albeit genuine smile, and straightened up in her chair, "I know, Jess, and thank you. Again. I'm not sure what I did to deserve you, but you are very much appreciated."

Jess gave her a much wider smile back, and stood again, understanding the moment was over. "Is there anything else I can help you with, Miss Luthor?"

"That will be all for now, Jess."

Jess nodded, took her tablet, and walked briskly out of the office. She had a ridiculous delivery to confirm.

\-----------------------------------

Jess typed furiously on her computer. The Children's Hospital fundraiser was only a few days away, and apparently, only incompetent dickwads were handling the orders she had relayed _weeks_ ago. Damage control set about because of stupid people was the worst part of her job.

She heard the elevators ding open, and glanced quickly to see who the intruder was before going back to typing. Miss Danvers, because of course it was. 

"Hi Jess! Is Lena free right now? I brought lunch. Oh wait, she's in a meeting. That's ok, I can wait!"

Jess continued typing while she thought. Did Miss Danvers purposely come while Miss Luthor was in a meeting? How did she know, anyway? This chick always seemed to know more than she should. She stopped typing and looked straight at the reporter, who was now fidgeting awkwardly by her desk with several bags of food and a tray of drinks.

"Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor is currently in a meeting, but she should be finished shortly. Please have a seat."

Kara smiled brightly and Jess grimaced. Why did she always smile so happily? It was too disconcerting. She waited for the inevitable.

"So, I got the caramel iced frappe with skim, and no whipped cream this time. And a turkey club." Miss Danvers carefully set the order down on Jess' desk. "How'd I do this time?"

Jess gave her a blank look, "I'm not a huge fan of caramel."

The other woman furrowed her eyebrows. "Dangnabit, I was so sure this was it." Almost immediately after, she brightened up again. "Oh well, I'll be sure to guess your drink order next time I come!" She skipped, _literally skipped,_ over to the chairs outside Miss Luthor's office to wait. 

Jess allowed herself an internal evil laugh. She didn't really have a preference for drinks, or sandwiches. But this was the second month of weekly free lunches, so why not let it happen? Not her fault her boss's new friend keeps trying to impress her. 

\-----------------------------------

Jess washed her hands and quickly exited the bathroom to head back towards her desk. That was when she noticed the woman approaching Miss Luthor's door with a bag in her hands. 

Jess quickened her pace and smoothly intercepted the woman, "Excuse me, do you have an appointment?" Knowing full well that this was Miss Luthor's lunch hour (half hour, really), and no appointment was in the books. 

The woman was slightly startled by the sudden appearance of Jess and her full on dude-don't-mess-with-me-or-my-boss face. "Uh, no, no appointment, I just thought I would bring Lena, I mean Miss Luthor, lunch. This is her lunch time, right?" 

Jess took in the woman quickly. Short, neat hair, thin, but obviously fit, tight jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. Holding a take out bag from the Italian place around the corner Miss Luthor likes. Interesting. 

She stepped forward, causing the other woman to automatically take a step back. "Unfortunately, you cannot see the CEO without an appointment. Please make one and return." Jess narrowed her eyes. She will not have another Kara Danvers situation where she runs in anyway. 

The woman seemed to assess her with a slightly amused look on her face. "Ah, you must be Jess."

Jess nodded. She could've gotten her name from anyone. "I am. Do you care to make that appointment now, or do I need to call security?" She was a little irritated. She knows she's no Lena freaking Luthor but her glare still scared a lot of people. It seemed to do nothing to this woman. 

Who was busy contemplating her options, it seemed. Jess needed to get back to work. If this woman didn't speak in the next three seconds, she's going to call security. About time, really. She only called them once this month, so far.

Just as she started reaching for the button, the woman spoke, "You know, Jess, technically, I'm an FBI agent, so I can just flash my badge and ask to speak with her."

Jess could literally feel the growl coming from the back of her throat. What the f-

She continued, "But I'm not here on official business. I just really wanted to surprise Lena with lunch, but I didn't know I had to make an appointment. Couldn't you ask her if it was ok?"

Jess fired back, "After you just threatened to shoulder your way in using your position? Why would I help you?"

She gave a small smile, "Because I figure by letting you know, I'm giving up my power. I won't use the badge. Really, I just want lunch." She held up the bag and gave what Jess supposed was a charming smile. 

That was....unexpected. Quite honest. Respectable, and respectful. She wasn't trying to barge in (like some people). Still, she was an FBI agent. Can never be too careful. Who knows what intel this woman is trying to get out of her boss, under the guise of friendship. Let's be real, she was still trying to get over the fact that Miss Luthor decided to be buddy-buddy with a reporter, for Christ's sake. Even if Sarah had assured her that that friendship was ok in her eyes. 

Still, Jess had a reputation to uphold. Can't let it out that she'll let just anyone warrant a call for the CEO's attention. She narrowed her eyes and spoke as authoritatively as possible, "This one time only. I admire your honesty, Agent. I will ask Miss Luthor if she is available. Your name?"

"Thanks! I owe you one. And I'm Alex, Alex Danvers." She gave her a warm smile.

"No, no you're not." It slipped out before she could stop herself. 

Alex just looked confused, "Uh, yes, yes I am?"

Jess didn't want to know. She really didn't. She just picked up the phone and connected directly to Miss Luthor's office, "Miss Luthor, there's an Agent Danvers here to see you. She says she has lunch."

" _Oh! Oh, ok. Hold on, let me just,_ " Jess heard the sounds of paper rustling and frantic clattering. She waited patiently for her boss to stop panicking. 

" _Lunch? She didn't say, I mean, just a second. Shit, where's my hair tie._ " More clattering.

" _Ok, you can let her in. Wait! Ok, I'm ready now, you can let her in_."

"Yes, Miss Luthor."

" _Oh and Jess? Please add Agent Danvers to The List._ "

Of freaking course. "Of course, Miss Luthor."

Jess felt an eerie sense of calm as she put down the phone. "You may enter. Miss Luthor has also granted you full access to her office, for the future."

Alex smiled widely, "Cool! Thanks! Oh, and before I forget, here's your lunch." She proceeded to take out a lunch container with a bottle of water. "It's the same thing I got for us. My sister told me about how she's always trying to guess your favorite stuff, and she's tried just about everything. I figured that meant you don't really care and you're just messing with her." 

Jess still felt a little numb as she looked down at the container on her desk. Sisters. Well, then. She had always prided herself on her ability to know when to admit defeat. And this sister seemed a tad more perceptive than the other. She looked back to the Agent, "Thank you. Just out of curiosity, should I be expecting your mother or cousin or uncle to also stop by?"

Alex let out a loud laugh. "Maybe my mom, but not anytime soon. It was nice to meet you, Jess!" She walked through the doors and let it shut behind her. 

Jess took out her stress ball and got back to work.

\-----------------------------------

Jess looked up from her desk as Miss Luthor left her office to head towards one of the conference rooms. "Jess, I believe this is the last meeting I have, so feel free to head home early today."

Jess nodded, "Thank you, Miss Luthor, but I feel more comfortable waiting until your meeting is finished before I leave."

Miss Luthor chuckled, "I promise to leave right after the meeting. Kara's hosting a game night tonight, so I don't really have a choice."

She smiled at her boss then, "Ah, ok then. Will she be waiting in your office until you finish?"

"No. She already left to get some snacks."

Jess paused from gathering up her things. "When did she leave?"

"I'm not sure, about ten minutes ago?"

"No she didn't."

Lena paused, her back suddenly stiffening. "Maybe it was about 30 minutes ago? You were probably in the restroom."

"Miss Luthor, I haven't left my desk since Miss Danvers entered your office."

Her boss's face was a mask, and it immediately set Jess on edge. She hadn't seen that look directed at her in over three years. "I'm sure you're mistaken. Anyway, have a good night, and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Spinning on her heel, she practically marched down the hall.

And Jess promptly marched straight into Miss Luthor's office. One quick look around and no Kara Danvers. She peeked under the desk, and inside the executive bathroom. Pulled up the couch cushions. No one. Didn't bother with the vault since only Miss Luthor can open that. She started pulling random books from the bookshelf to see if there was a secret room that might open. Nothing. She marched back to her desk and grabbed her phone to text Kevin.

Me (6:29pm): Hey bruh, do you know if Miss Luthor has a secret passageway in her office that goes directly outside?

Bruh (6:30pm): Stop calling me that. And besides her vault, she does not have any other hidden rooms, passageway or otherwise.

Me (6:31pm): Stop fighting it. 

Me (6:34pm): What do you think are the chances that Kara Danvers is an alien?

Me (6:38pm): Kevin? Hello? I'm being serious. We should look into it.

Me (6:39pm): BRUH!!! Where'd you go??? 

Bruh (6:45pm): I'm busy. Stop bothering me.

Me (6:46pm): Fine. I'll just talk to Sarah.

\-----------------------------------

Jess exhaled as soon as she got home. She immediately kicked off her shoes and headed straight for the wine. Friday night. Miss Luthor had suspiciously left early (4pm) with no explanation, so Jess was home by 5pm for the first time in ages. Which meant wine and a bubble bath, followed by Netflixing while simultaneously checking up on (stalking) her brothers to make sure they were good. She had just poured herself a generous glass when her phone started ringing. 

She let out a curse. Of course it was too good to be true. "Yes, Miss Luthor?"

"Jess! Protocol M! Protocol M!"

Jess shot up from her seat. "In person? Or over the phone?"

"Can you come over, please? I'm a little overwhelmed."

"On my way." This had happened only twice before. The first was when Miss Luthor first met Samantha Arias and was asked to meet her daughter. She couldn't decide what was an appropriate gift to buy for the child (hint: NOT a damn car. The kid was 9). The second time, Bruce Wayne started a prank war and she wanted to retaliate in a friendly way that didn't involve taking over his company. Her boss needed her. 

Jess arrived at her boss' penthouse and security immediately let her up. She gave her customary knock and let herself in. "Lena! I'm here! What's happening?"

"I'm in here." Jess rushed towards the voice, which sounded like the bedroom. She opened the door and took a second to just process the scene.

Clothes. There was clothes. Everywhere. 

"The fuck happened here?"

Lena appeared from her closet in only her lingerie, face the epitome of a nervous wreck. "It's a date. She asked me to dinner. Like, on a date. I wasn't sure, but then she said, 'Dinner. In the romantic sense. A dinner date. I'll bring flowers.' She's bringing FLOWERS, Jess. You told me flowers are usually romantic, which they are in this case, because she said 'romantic sense!' I'M GETTING ROMANTIC FLOWERS, NOT THE OTHER KIND."

She almost wanted to laugh, but stopped herself just in time. The last time she laughed at Lena when she was panicked she was fired for a whole thirty minutes (well, she did get an apology bonus afterwards, but still). Instead, she said calmly, "Lena, I think it's adorable that you're so badass in the boardroom but you can't handle a date." Ok, so that might not have been any better. Oops.

"This is not an adorable situation. I swear to God, Jess, if you don't help me..."

Jess was tempted to see what she would threaten her with, but it was clear the woman was clearly distracted.

"Lena, you've been on dates before without my help. What's really going on?"

Her boss slumped down onto her bed, face in her hands. "I just really, really like her. We've hung out before, of course, but I thought she was just being nice. I want this to go well so badly." So Sarah was right. She had it bad for the elder Danvers.

Jess wanted to rub her back in comfort, but the woman was damn near naked, and that seemed like a bad idea. Instead, she sat down next to her on the bed and hoped her presence would be enough. "Well, first things first. Did she say where she was taking you?"

Lena took a deep breath to calm herself, and replied, "She didn't say where, exactly. She just said somewhere casual, so I don't feel like it's another business function. And she said she would take me mini-golfing after because I mentioned once I'd never been. God, she's perfect."

"Yes, she is. So what do you need help with? I'm assuming you can't figure out what to wear?" At her boss's nod, she continued, "Show me what you were thinking."

Lena got up to pull a dress out of her closet and held it up for Jess to inspect.

"Lena, that's a damn ball gown."

"It's a casual dress! I wore it to Ruby's birthday party last year!"

"And you were stunning, but I don't think that's what casual in this context means. Sit down. I got this." Jess proceeded to dig through the clothes that were on the bed before giving up and going into the walk in closet. She thought about what casual might mean to a federal agent. Definitely not what Lena was thinking. 

She found a pair of black skinny jeans near the back that still had the tags on and grabbed them. Then she looked through the tops that were hanging up. Nothing stood out. She looked down at herself. She took off the off the shoulder maroon sweater she was wearing and tossed it to Lena. Then she rifled around the closet until she found a pair of ballet shoes that also looked brand new. 

Lena was looking at her confusedly. "You want me to wear your sweater?"

"Yes. Your stuff is too work-ish. And I don't think I have time to dig through everything that's on your bed. You want to be loose, comfortable. Put it on so I can see."

She complied quickly, then stood in front of her full length mirror to inspect the result. "Oh my God, I don't think I've looked like this since college."

"It's all coming back to you now, isn't it?"

"Shut up. And yes, I think it is. Ok, I can do this."

Jess laughed, then. "Yes, you can. Don't worry, Lena, she already likes you. Just try and have fun, yeah? Like you said, you've already hung out plenty of times before. Plus, I think she's probably just as nervous as you. You're Lena freaking Luthor."

Lena smiled at her. "Thank you, Jess. I don't know what I would do without you. I know this is a ridiculous situation."

"Well, that's what Protocol M is for, right?"

She laughed, "Yes, yes it is. By the way, aren't you curious who my date is?"

It was Jess's turn to laugh, "I'm assuming it's the red-head who's been bringing you lunch several times a week, who made Kevin go over all of L-Corp's security measures with her, and who I find you constantly drooling over?"

Lena glared at her, "I don't know whether to fire you or give you a raise for all this."

Jess shrugged, "If you fire me, I'll crash your wedding and tell everyone about this. In detail."

"A raise, then. Possibly an NDA as well for the last hour."

"Sure thing, boss."

\-----------------------------------

Jess loved her Thursday night dinners. It was dinner with Sarah, and depending on whether he was available, Kevin. It had started out as a way to try and get to know their new city, but now it was just to unwind. Lena, knowing this, always demanded Jess leave early on Thursdays, barring emergencies. 

"So what was it this week?" Sarah picked up her wine glass, and waved for the waiter to refill both their drinks. It was just the two of them tonight.

"I got a salmon entree, another pasta dish, and a burger." Jess took another bite out of her chicken. 

"Let me guess. The first two were Alex, and Kara brought you the burger?"

"Bingo. Alex must've finally told her sister that I'm not picky, because I got the softest puppy glare when she dropped the burger on my desk. It was hilarious." 

"How long are you going to keep pretending you don't like them?"

"As long as I keep getting free lunches," Jess laughed.

"It's never going to happen, but if Lena ever decides to go the villain route, she'd have the perfect sidekick," Sarah responded drolly. 

"Excuse you, I'm no sidekick. If Lena ever goes evil, I'm upgrading Protocol M to permanent status and we'll be partners in crime. You and Kev can be the sidekicks."

Sarah just shrugged, "I'm ok with that. Thank goodness you both hide hearts of gold underneath all those ridiculous layers."

Jess scoffed, "Heart of gold my ass. I'm at the point where I wouldn't really care if Lena goes evil. I'll just follow her wherever. She pays me well. She's got my vote."

"Sure, hon. I'm just gonna pretend I don't know that you call HR and refuse the pay raise half the times she tries to give them to you."

"Please do."

"On a related note, what is Protocol M?"

Jess looked at her in disbelief, "Have I never told you what that was? I could've sworn I did."

"You did. I was drunk at the time, however."

"Sounds about right. The M stands for 'Millenial.' It basically gives me free license to be her friend and yell at her about being a normal twenty-something instead of an out-of-touch heiress with no clue how normal social interactions work."

Sarah snorted. "But her dramatics are part of what we love about her."

"Truth. But she's the one who initiates them when she's afraid of going overboard, so I do my best." 

"Doing the Lord's work, are you?"

"Hey, you have your brownies, and I have this. We're all in this together."

Sarah took another sip and smiled in agreement, "I think this city's been good for her."

Suddenly, Jess remembered, "Sarah, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you think there's a chance the Danvers' are aliens? I tried to ask Kevin but he ignores me when it's not about work."

Sarah carefully set her glass down. "What makes you think that?"

Jess tried to remember the events she'd mentally cataloged, but it was getting kind of hard to think after three (four? five?) glasses of wine. "I don't think I have any real evidence for Alex, but Kara's always been kinda off. There was something that made me suspicious. Oh! She disappeared once. Like, poof! Into thin air! I checked the bookshelf and everything!"

Sarah looked like she was laughing at her. Or laughing at something. Jess kept going, "And Alex. What kind of FBI agent is that charming? I swear to God, she walks in and half the floor stops what they're doing to just watch her walk to Lena's office. Watch her _walk_. And don't get me started on Lena. I think she must've put a spell on her or something. Lena doesn't stop gazing at her when she's there. It's gross. Like, cute as hell, but gross. Can aliens cast spells?"

Sarah couldn't seem to control her giggling. "Honey, I think we've had too much to drink tonight. Or we need to find you someone. How about I set you up?"

"Nooooo, Sarah, not another blind date. I already told you, if I didn't know Kevin would fall into the worst depression, I would steal you from him in a heartbeat."

"And for the last time, I'm not a panther."

"Cougar, Sarah, cougar. And you totally could be. Why'd you have to marry your high school sweetheart anyway? Who even does that? Go ahead, name something that he has that I don't."

Sarah lifted one brow.

"Besides that."

"He kills all the spiders."

Jess let her head drop down onto the table. "Fine. Keep your dream man. I can't win."

"I plan on it. Come on, hon, time to go home."

"Probably a good idea." Jess knew there was an unfinished discussion in there somewhere, but she'll think about it tomorrow. For now, she was happy with her life, aside from the spikes in blood pressure from the occasional threats to her boss's life. Whatever. Good heart cardio. Great job, great boss, great friends. Right, she still needed to stalk her brothers, then guilt trip them into calling her and telling her they love her. And great family. Life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. I tried to have some fun while writing this chapter, so hope you guys enjoy!

Jess didn't like to make it a habit of spending too much time in the break room. Any minute spent away from her desk was another minute not guarding the soft angel that was Lena Luthor (aka her boss aka friend aka world's hero aka oblivious idiot). But she needed the coffee, and today of all days, neither Danvers stopped by with a caffeinated beverage to bribe her friendliness with. 

She ran through the rest of today's meetings in her head with her back to the door as she waited for the coffee to drip into her cup when two dude-bros from advertising walked in to get their lunches out of the fridge. 

"Yo, I bet you $20 it's the blonde."

"Nah, man, she's totally sleeping with the red-head. It's like she goes into a trance those days she stops by. It's her, man."

"Fuck off. You've seen how excited she gets when the blonde comes in. She's hittin' that, for sure."

"They're both hot as fuck. Shit, she's probably sleeping with both of them. She's my fucking idol, man."

"Fuck, you're prolly right. You know women go for that looks _and_ personality shit. They're both walking around trying to figure out how they got Lena fucking Luthor to fuck them."

"They hit the fucking jackpot, that's for damn sure. Yo, you think we should scare them a little, next time they stop by? Tell them not to mess with her?"

"Nah, man, I'm sure the boss got that covered. We ain't as scary as she is. She's terrifying when she wants to be, for fuck's sake."

"Yeah, you right."

The gossip surrounding the Danvers' constant visits was everywhere. She didn't mind it, really, since it was almost always positive. Although, it might be fun to play around with these two. 

Jess's coffee finished and she decided this was the moment to turn around and face them, "Matt, Tom, good to see you both."

Matt turned bright red at the same time Tom paled significantly.

Matt tried to speak first, "Hi! Um, didn't know you were in here."

Jess blew on her coffee before taking a cautious sip. She was enjoying this moment immensely, "No, I suppose you didn't, or you wouldn't have said what you did."

Tom seemed to be holding his breath. Jess really hoped she wouldn't have to CPR him.

Jess continued, "You see, gentlemen, I'm torn. On the one hand, you both are obvious fans of Miss Luthor."

There was so much fervent nodding here she thought someone might really pass out.

"On the other, gossiping about the love life of the CEO of this company at work would lead me to believe that you two are the type of people to talk about her personal life to anyone."

It was hilarious to see them shaking their heads while opening and closing their mouths, nothing coming out. 

Jess decided to continue, "I, for one, knows that Miss Luthor takes her privacy _very_ seriously, and would definitely _not_ appreciate being speculated upon."

Matt was the first to find his voice. Tom still looked like he might faint. "We're not spreading rumors, I swear! We just really admire Miss Luthor. We weren't trying to make her look bad or anything. Please don't fire us."

This was really too much fun. How did they think Jess had the authority to fire anyone all by her lonesome? If that was the case, she knew several idiots she would've gotten rid of a long time ago. Jess sighed loudly, pretending to think. "I do hate the paperwork that follows. Now, I believe Miss Luthor is still waiting for the advert proposal for the launch of the Greenhouse Initiative?"

They jumped at their chance to escape and hurriedly left, lunch forgotten, with promises of having the proposal emailed to her by the end of the day. 

Jess really needed to start practicing her evil laugh. 

\------------------------------

Jess looked up as the man approached her desk with a cheerful smile, "Hey Jess, long time no see!"

She regarded him coolly, and replied, "Mr. Kent. What can I do for you?"

His smile did not falter the least bit, and dammit, Jess really needed to work on her intimidation skills. Nah, he's probably an alien too. She _knows_ she scares humans. 

Clark lifted his arms in a placating manner and said, "Look, I know I don't have an appointment, but I was hoping to speak with Lena for a little bit?"

Jess glared. "Miss Luthor is a busy woman. She cannot take every walk-in that asks to see her at a moment's notice. As you very well know." 

(Unless you happened to be a Danvers, apparently. Thank God this guy wasn't related to them).

Clark seemed a little taken aback by the hostility. Finally, geez. "Oh, I mean, I know, but," He looked like a confused puppy as to why he wasn't getting his way. "It's a personal matter, though?" He tried. 

Jess didn't move a muscle. 

Then he leaned into to whisper conspiratorially to Jess, "What if I told you what I want to talk to her about?" He seemed almost a little too delighted. It was really starting to piss Jess off. 

He continued before Jess could think of something smart and mean to say, "I recently found out that she's dating someone who is a cousin to me, so I thought I would have some fun with a shovel talk! I never got to do one for Kara, but I want to do it for Alex." He grinned like he was dumb enough to think Jess would approve of this. Because he was.

Jess decided to ignore for now the implication that Clark Kent was, in fact, somehow related to the Danvers. She focused instead on channeling her anger at his words into her reply, "Mr. Kent, your personal business does not interest me in the slightest. As far as I'm aware, you cut _personal_ ties with Miss Luthor the day of Lex's trial. I was there." 

And she was. Jess watched him falter as she thought back. She had been in the back of the courtroom when Mr. Kent testified, when Superman testified, when Lena testified, and when Lex Luthor was sentenced. She had only been with Miss Luthor for a little over a year at the time, but she had seen how broken her boss had gotten. And in the years since, Lena had shared briefly (during times of Protocol M) of her brother's best friend, who she loved as a second brother, who was one of the many she had loved as a child abandoning her just like all the others. 

All for him to show up one year ago and accuse her of having been a part of the Venture explosion. And now, now he comes in thinking that he could threaten her precious bean of a boss? 

It was only Alex Danvers's arrival that saved Mr. Kent from being bodily hauled out by Jess's own hands. Honestly, she doesn't know when she stood up from her desk. Her demonic powers must be growing. 

"Hey Jess! I'm here for lunch with Lena....Clark? What are you doing here?" 

Jess glared at the woman responsible for bringing this stupid reporter back into her life. Both Clark and Alex stepped back in apprehension, and Jess sat back in her seat, mollified a tiny bit.

Clark was still warily eyeing Jess, and she was satisfied to see the sadness in his eyes when he replied to the agent, "I thought I would stop by to chat with Lena for a bit, since I was in town helping with, that, that thing."

Jess scoffed. That thing. Sure. Make it vague, why don't you. He probably flew all the way over from Metropolis just to make her boss miserable for finally being happy the last couple of months. That dick. 

What did interest Jess, though, was to see the nonchalance the agent was exhibiting. Thought they were sorta family?

"Funny, Lena didn't mention she would be seeing you today," is all Alex said.

Mr. Kent was looking a lot more unsure of himself now than when he first came in, "No, I was hoping to have a small chat with her, you know, now that she's dating you."

To her credit, Alex caught on immediately to Mr. Kent's intentions. Jess nodded to herself. Definitely the more perceptive Danvers.

Still with an air of disinterest, Alex replied, "Clark, didn't know you cared that much."

"Of course I do, Alex! You're practically my cousin, same as Kara!"

(Practically? Does that mean they're not related? Please, Lord, let it be so. The Danvers were becoming--tolerable).

Alex laughed, "Then shouldn't I be the one getting the shovel talk from you? That is what you're here for, right?"

And Jess was thankful to all the stars in the sky that she did not give the agent a double or triple take on that statement.

Agent Danvers continued, "From what I've heard, you were practically another brother during her childhood, and you were the one that introduced her to Twizzlers, which, she is still addicted to, thank you very much. I've spent a lot of money on those things. Disgusting."

Jess gave an emphatic nod here.

She kept going, "And seeing as how her brother is no longer able to do what he should for her, you would be the one to take his place."

Jess was really trying to keep her face neutral. She couldn't let Agent Danvers know that she was maybe, possibly, cheering for her. 

"So if anything, I should be getting the warning message from you, letting me know that you haven't abandoned her the same way you abandoned Kara on our doorstep fifteen years ago."

Whoa, too much information. Too little time to process. Jess and Mr. Kent had equally stricken faces when she heard the voice from the CEO's door, "It's ok, Alex, let him in."

Jess wanted to punch herself for not realizing that Miss Luthor heard the last part of? some of? all of? that conversation. She was usually always on top of whatever was going on. Whatever. This was an intense situation. 

Alex's attention immediately turned towards the CEO and she smiled, "Hey baby, I brought lunch."

Lena just smiled at her girlfriend, "Thank you, but I think it's about time I had a long overdue conversation with Mr. Kent."

They all saw said Mr. Kent flinch at the title. 

Alex just walked closer to Lena and whispered, "Are you sure? I can make him go away. Just say the word."

Lena smiled right back, and said in a tone voicing no dispute, "Jess, I believe I have the next hour free? I'll be taking lunch with Mr. Kent."

Jess forced her body to go back to professional mode, "Right away, Miss Luthor. You will not be disturbed barring certain protocols."

"Noted."

Alex whispered something else to Miss Luthor that Jess couldn't hear and handed her the lunch bag. She then smirked at Mr. Kent as she walked away, calling out, "Good luck, Clark. She's all yours. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow night!"

Clark Kent looked ridiculous, face awash in nerves and Jess could not be happier. Lena motioned towards her office with an imperial wave, and said, "Please, Mr. Kent, come inside. I believe there was something you wanted to tell me."

Jess made sure she did not leave her desk until Mr. Kent left the office forty five minutes later, face showing obvious signs of an emotional showdown. Good, he didn't deserve anything less.

She was still seething over the fact that after that meeting, Lena had called her and told her to add him to The List. She couldn't wait for the next Protocol M to tell her boss exactly what she thought about that.

\------------------------------ 

Jess stood up from her desk, files in hand. The new R&D developments were too damn exciting. Finally, some progress! She knocked on Lena's door, and entered without a second thought. "Miss Luthor, I have the newest developments for the Greenhouse-- what the fuck!"

Miss Luthor and freaking Supergirl were hugging, without a care in the world. They both turned toward her, oblivious to Jess's shock. Who was this chick encroaching on her boss? Her very-happily-in-a-relationship, happy-for-the-first-time-in-forever boss? Super strength or no, Jess debated pushing the other woman as far away from Miss Luthor as she could. No one, not even a professional do-gooder, will take Lena's happiness from her. Even if it came in the form of an FBI agent.

"Jess! Supergirl just got to meet President Marsdin! Isn't that exciting?"

And ok, yes, that's pretty cool, and it was funny to see the superhero bouncing up and down with fangirl beams of light shooting all around her, but still, why did she come here to celebrate?

Supergirl practically shouted in her glee, "It was AWESOME! She knew my name and everything! I mean, she called me Supergirl, and it was so AWESOME! I can't believe I got to hug her! She's just so great, and I'm getting a little dizzy." She flopped down onto Miss Luthor's couch in a way that was far too comfortable for Jess's liking.

She eyed the girl suspiciously, before turning to her boss, "Miss Luthor, I have the newest update to the Greenhouse Initiative from R&D and thought you might like to see them as soon as possible."

Lena turned from smiling at the blonde to look at Jess and reach for the files, "That's fantastic, thank you."

Jess turned to leave, but hesitated slightly when she noticed Supergirl was making no move to leave herself, instead getting comfortable on the couch. She then turned to her boss, who seemed content to start working without bothering to tell the hero to leave. Jess frowned. A little reminder to all parties never hurt anyone, right?

"Miss Luthor, will Agent Danvers, your _girlfriend_ be bringing you lunch today?"

Lena looked up from the files already open on her desk and smiled again in that dazed way she always did when thinking of Alex, "Yes, I believe she is stopping by in a couple of minutes." Well, at least Miss Luthor was still acting the same.

Jess glanced at Supergirl to see how she was taking the rejection, but no, the stupid bright smile was back as she practically begged Lena, "Oooooh, can you please tell her to bring me something too? I'm starving!"

Jess stood still as Miss Luthor just laughed and said, "Call her yourself."

"But she likes you more than me, now. If I ask her, she'll just call me a butt."

Jess tried really hard not to up her respect for the woman that calls freaking Supergirl a butt. Also, it seemed everyone was aware of the relationship status. Fine. She narrowed her eyes once more at the blonde, who only waved cheerfully, before taking her leave.

Fifteen minutes later, Agent Danvers walked out of the elevators carrying four bags of food. She paused to stop by Jess's desk and drop one little bag down and say a quick hello.

"Hello Agent. I assume you heard that Supergirl is here as well?"

Alex laughed and gestured towards all the bags she was carrying, "I do eat a lot, but even this is way too much. She has the appetite of a garbage disposal on steroids."

Jess nodded her thanks for her lunch, and added (very casually, of course), "Supergirl and Miss Luthor seem pretty close."

Alex sighed tiredly, albeit, a little too fondly, "Honestly, they're like sixth graders at their first sleepover. Gossiping, talking about celebrities, throwing popcorn at each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they literally start braiding each others' hair one day."

Jess's eyes were wide, and she knew she was gaping like a fish, but, what?

For once, Alex didn't notice, and just smiled in the direction of the CEO's door. "I love that they're friends."

She glanced back towards Jess, who thank God, managed to get her face back to normal, "Anyway, I've got a girlfriend and a si--superhero to feed, so I'll see you later!" She stumbled a little more than usual towards the door and let herself inside.

Jess sat back, all pretense of work forgotten. So, there was no romantic competition there. That's good. Good. Great. One thing she won't have to worry about anymore. Not only that, her boss, her sneaky, sneaky boss somehow managed to be best friends with Supergirl? She grabbed her phone to quickly send out a text.

Me (12:30pm): SARAH!! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS????

Lover (12:31pm): Know about what? And why are you yelling at me?

Me (12:31pm): LENA IS BFF WITH SUPERGIRL!!!!

Lover (12:32pm): Sweetie, calm down. What makes you think that?

Me (12:32pm): Girl how you expect me to be calm right now? Is this allowed? Is she gonna hurt lena? WE MUST PROTECT HER....CAN POPCORN BE A WEAPON?

Lover (12:34pm): Jess, I don't think we need to protect Lena from Supergirl. She seems to swoop in and save her from dangerous situations, so I'm glad they're friends.

Me (12:35pm): ok, tru, tru. I still need to process. Call you later.

Lover (12:37pm): haha ok hon, take all the time you need.

\------------------------------ 

Jess gave a genuine smile when she saw who was walking toward her desk.

"Hi Jess!" Ruby grinned, bookbag in hand, as she waved.

"Ruby, it's great to see you, kid. How've you been?" Jess stopped filing to give her full attention to the girl.

"Good, mom and I are only in town for a week, but, no school, so I'm not complaining." Ruby smiled.

Jess gave her a high five, then pointed at her bag, "She still piled on the school assignments, though, huh?"

"Something like that." 

Jess looked at the way Ruby was leaning against her desk, trying to look casual. "So, kid, did you want to see Miss Luthor for something? She's got a couple of minutes and I know she always likes seeing you."

Ruby looked around for a second before leaning into to speak in a lower tone, "Actually, I was wondering if you help me out with something."

Jess also looked around before leaning in, intrigued. First things first, though, "Rubes, does your mom know you're here right now?"

She leaned back a little, still with that mischievous little smile on her face, "She knows I'm inside the building?"

"Not getting into trouble, right?"

"Of course, who do you think I am?"

Jess chuckled, then gave into her curiosity, "Ok, so what do you need my help with?"

Ruby gave a slightly maniacal grin and announced, "I heard about the betting pool, and I want in."

Jess really had to stop underestimating Arias women. "What betting pool?"

"The one where people are trying to figure out if Aunt Lena is dating Aunt Alex or Aunt Kara. Obviously, I know the answer, so I want to place a bet. See, I brought my money." With a dramatic flourish that Jess was slightly jealous of, the kid whipped open her bag and placed an envelope on Jess's desk.

Keeping her face as serious as possible, Jess reached for the enveloped, peeked inside, and promptly dropped it. 

"Ruby! There's like, $300 in here!"

"It's actually $345. My life savings."

Jess looked at her, stunned. "Rubes, let me get this straight. You want me to place a bet for you in a betting pool that you somehow know of, with all the money you got? Why do you have this much anyway? Aren't you like, twelve?"

Ruby scoffed, with an air that came naturally to teenagers, "I'm 13 now, Jess, get with the program. And I've been saving up my allowance for months now. And I'm just doing what Aunt Lena taught me: making a solid investment."

Jess shook her head incredulously, "Kid, putting money into a betting pool is not making a solid investment, it's gambling."

"Not from my pov. I have absolute 100% certainty of the outcome, so, I know that if I put money into it now, I will definitely come back out of it with more. That's an investment."

Jess just stared at her for a minute, while Ruby waited patiently. Well, she's not wrong, and maybe she could convince the kid for a cut, seeing as how she was gonna be the one-----no, no! Abort! Bad Jess! 

Jess carefully handed the envelope back to Ruby, who looked confused, "Rubes, you know I'm not gonna do this for you. If anyone found out I helped you, Miss Luthor'll probably fire me for aiding and abetting you. And your hot mom will definitely kill me."

Ruby threw her hands up dramatically and said, "No one will find out! Come on, we're both two smart, highly capable women who can do anything!"

Jess snorted. Then snorted again when she couldn't contain the laughter that spilled out. "Yeah, we are, but I'm still not going to do this for you. It's not right."

Ruby leaned in, one last desperate attempt, "If you don't do this, I'll tell my mom you think she's hot."

Jess laughed again, "Sorry, but she already knows I think that. It's a shame she's one of my bosses." 

As expected, Ruby made a face at that, "Ok, ew, gross, no visuals, please. Do you really want to traumatize a poor, helpless kid?"

Jess smirked, "I thought you were a smart, highly capable woman?"

"I can be both! I can be whatever I want to be! Stop trying to limit me!"

"My bad. If you go peacefully now, I won't say a word about this to your mom. Somehow, I don't think she'll like what you tried here."

Ruby put the envelope back into her bag, dejected. "Fine. I'm just trying to learn business with a hands on approach, but I can see that my business is not wanted here. Your loss."

Oh my God, this kid. "Go find your mom, Rubes, and tell her I said hello. Maybe give her a little wink for me?"

Ruby took this as her cue to yell "Ohmergooooood" as she ran towards the elevators.

Jess stood up and made her way to Miss Luthor's door. She would let her boss tell Miss Arias about Ruby's....business proposal. 

Then place a bet for herself in the company betting pool.


End file.
